Wavesplash's Canon Name-Sighting
'Wavesplash's Canon Name-Sighting '''is the sixth book in the BlogClan fanfiction series BlogClan's Cats. It features and is written by Wavesplash and is about her obsession with correcting canon names. ''Author's Note: Most of this stuff occurred when I was an apprentice, so while it's called Wavesplash's Canon Name-Sighting I'll be referring to myself as Wavepaw quite a bit. Preface and Dedication I dedicate this fanficton to everyone who's ever had a canon or BlogClan name in their fanfiction/post, especially the ones I've corrected. It's become sort of a fun routine for me. Thank you guys so much! ~Wavey <3 Part One - A New Apprentice A long, long time ago (aka over a year ago), a young kit entered the world of Warriors Internet. She wrote Warriors facts on a 96-page document, made horrible fanfictions, and drooled over the Warriors Wikia, trying to convince her parents to let her make an account. She couldn't decide on a name, though. She thought of Featherdapple and Leafsong and Snowfeather. But her account never happened. Instead, before convincing her parents, she found one cat's profile den. Their name was Jayfrost and they had a link to something called "BlogClan" or "Kate's Blog." The young kit (who was actually apprentice-aged but she's a kit for the story's sake) clicked on the link and read a couple articles. Then her parents made her get off for the night. A couple of days later, her grandpaw died. After his funeral, the kit plopped herself in the TV room downstairs with her computer and peanuts and explored BlogClan, reading almost every article, making names for Name That Apprentice (on a Notes document), reading the messages on the tavern and wanting badly to join in. There was just one problem. Her email was down, so she couldn't comment. She waited another week before stealing her mother's email and commenting as Wavepaw. She was welcomed as a new apprentice. A week or so later, Wavepaw posted some (terrible) names from her (then-terrible) fanfiction that she was working on, Legends of the Clans. She was disappointed with the ratings (though that was stupid I just expected all 10s) and stayed away from the Warrior Names page. But destiny (or boredom) would draw her back soon enough. Part Two - The Names Page It had been a couple months since Wavepaw had joined BlogClan. She had convinced her little brother, Icekit, to join, though he wasn't very active. She had a mentor, Breeze that Glides Through Summer. She had friends. She had a wikia account. She had her fanfiction. But she was overflowing with warrior names, and wanted a place to post them. The Name Generators page wasn't enough. So she finally ventured back to the names page. She posted some names, rated some, said her favorites, made descriptions. And at one point she noticed that someone had a canon name. After that, it just seemed to happen over and over. She noticed people with BlogClan names in their names posts as well. And no one else seemed to really notice. So she took to it. It didn't really feel like a big thing at the time. Part 3 - Becoming a Regular Over time, Wavepaw became a regular at the Names Page. She really liked rating names, and when a trend of making descriptions, Clans, and ranks for names swept through BlogClan, she took to that too. Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:BlogClan's Cats Series